Secretos guardados
by Phyroteck
Summary: despues de un tiempo en regresado a la escritura tarde mucho por el agetreo de la universidad y bla bla bla bla en fin traigo algo nuevo despues de la partida de mikuo, espero les guste


Secretos guardados

Tras la partida de Mikuo de la casa vocaloid, las tenciones eran argüidas, habían pasado 3 años en los cuales no se supo noticia de Mikuo, pero no pasaba un día en el cual Miku no se preocupara por su hermano, estando ella sola Luka tomo cuidado de ella, se habían vuelto muy cercanas desde aquel suceso en la casa. Un día sin que Miku se diera cuenta, Luka entro en la habitación de Mikuo, el lugar quedo tan vacío y polvoriento que alguien debía limpiarlo de vez en cuando y a Luka no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, cuando comenzó a limpiar la habitación, noto que uno de los tablones del suelo estaba mal encajado, su curiosidad le gano y movió la tabla y para su asombro encontró un pequeño cuaderno, intrigada lo saco, en esfuerzo por limpiar con cuidado el cuaderno el broche que protegía la pasta del cuaderno se rompió, se divisaban unas pequeñas letras que decía: DIARIO PERSONAL.

Luka: debe ser de Mikuo. Su expresión se tornó nostálgica ya que ellos dos habían sido buenos amigos desde su infancia. Antes de leerlo lo guardo y siguió la limpieza a o cual Miku llego y se sentó en la cama de su hermano con una mirada aun triste.

Miku: hoy vi a dos hermanos jugar en el parque….

Luka volteo y se dirigió donde Miku y le acaricio su cabeza.

Luka: comprendo Miku. Saco de su bolsillo el diario de Mikuo y se lo mostro.

Miku: ¡el diario de mi hermano! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Luka solo apunto con su dedo hacia la tabla que estaba floja.

Luka: cuando limpiaba vi ese lugar y me intrigo, lo limpie y encontré su diario.

Miku tomo el diario entre sus manos y lo ojeo un poco, luego miro a Luka y le dijo: ¿Quieres saber más de Mikuo, por qué siempre fue frio y reprimido con los demás?

Luka con una cara de asombro asintió y termino de limpiar la habitación, después decidió tomar una ducha, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo los pensamientos no dejaba de ir y venir en su cabeza.

Por qué fue frio y reprimido….pero él nunca fue así conmigo…no desde ese momento. Pensaba Luka mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el cuerpo. Al ir a su habitación se topó con Rin quien había llevado a su nuevo novio a casa, Luka solo la miro de reojo con una expresión de desagrado y pensó: Después de lo que hizo a Mikuo y no solo a él, a Luki se atreve a traer a ese idiota a este lugar.

Al entrar a su habitación tomo unas ropas algo ligeras y se vistió, fue donde se encontraba Miku quien la esperaba en la puerta de la casa con el diario en mano.

Miku se aferraba con fuerza a ese diario lo cual hizo que el instinto maternal de Luka aflorara.

Bien, ya estoy aquí. Dijo Luka con una sonrisa intentando animar a Miku quien hizo el mismo gesto. Ambas entraron en la habitación de Miku y cerraron la puerta.

¿E…estas segura que debemos leer sus pensamientos? No me parece algo ortodocso de nuestra parte.

Miku asintino y abrió el diario, las primeras hojas eran nos dibujos de unas cuantas nubes y un árbol, debajo del dibujo estaba una frase que decía: Solo cuando creas en ti, lograras todo lo que quieras y muy lejos llegaras.

Miku sonrio un poco y al pasar la hoja y vio una foto de ella con su hermano y abajo ponía. Hoy ha nacido mi hermana, temo por ella, nuestros padres no son lo que los demás creen, no sé qué futuro le espera pero intentare protegerla.

Luka miro a Miku que dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas y siguió leyendo, al cabo de 3 horas Luka vio una hoja que le llamo la atención.

ESPERA. Dijo Luka tomando el diario y Miku le dijo: que sucede. Luka la miro y empezó a leer en un tono de voz lo suficiente para que Miku escuchara.

Hoy mi hermana ha cumplido 7 años, sus padres la consienten mucho y la apoyan en todas sus decisiones, no puedo decir que son mis padres, después de lo que me hicieron, aun me duelen las costillas y la hinchazón de mi ojo no ha bajado, se ve tan contenta, esta noche me iré de casa, Miku está a salvo mientras que yo, yo ya no soy parte de esta familia.

Luka cerro el diario y Miku le miraba con lágrimas y le dijo a Luka.

Es por es que Mikuo fue siempre frio y serio. Decía Miku mientas se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ese día, mi padres lo golpearon de tal forma que se arrastró a su habitación y saco una maletita del armario, yo lo mire y Mikuo me vio tristemente y me dijo que él siempre fue odiado por mis padres, tomo su maletita y me beso la frente diciéndome que no lo siguiera, fue cuando salió por la ventana y desapareció calle abajo. Contaba Miku y abrazando una almohada se hecho a llorar.

Luka agacho la cabeza y dijo:

Luka: Hay algo que debo contarte sobre el pasado de Mikuo y mío, pero él me dijo que si un día yo te llegara a conocer no te lo contara pero, debes saberlo.

Miku levanto la mirada aun llorando y mirándola pregunto: ¿Qué es, dime?

Luka se abrazó a si misma recargando su espalda a la pared.

Luka: yo era una niña consentida, que sus padres le daban todo, cuando ellos murieron y quede huérfana, me sentía sola que pensé que fue un castigo de Dios el haberme quitado a mis padres, cuando miraba por la ventana vi a un chico con tu mismo color de pelo, me asuste porque cayó al suelo todo sangrante, Salí y lo arrastre hasta mi casa. Pesaba mucho y lo cuide hasta que mejoro, cuando recobro el conocimiento retrocedió alejándose de mí y me miraba asustado y sollozante, cuando me acerque y me grito que lo dejara solo, que si su familia lo había odiado que razón oh propósito tenía yo una desconocida para ayudarle.

Luka desvió la mirada y miro el suelo.

Luka: Le conté que mis padres habían muerto y vivía sola desde los 9 años, me miro y me dijo que lamentaba la muerte de mis padres, le dije que no importaba y que podía vivir conmigo, como la habitación de mis padres estaba vacía podría dormir hay.

Miku la miro y le dijo: Es por eso que tú y el son tan buenos amigos.

Luka asintió y continuo contando: un día lo vi en la sala con algo en la mano, después vi que era una foto de una bebe, me senté a su la do y me dijo que era su hermanita, a pesar de que él fue muy tosco con quien yo le presentaba, logre tenerle afecto, y Mikuo aunque no lo demostrara, también me apreciaba, pero…

Miku la miro ha y pregunto: ¿pero?

Luka suspiro y le miro: un día Mikuo casi muere por mi culpa.

Miku se levantó y la miro: ¡porque!

Luka: lleve a un amigo a mi casa y Mikuo desconfió de él y salía hasta que él se fuera, cuando estuvimos solos, ese imbécil me lanzo al suelo y me amarro los brazos a la espalda, me dijo que siempre me había deseado, y que mi cuerpo era su obsesión, desgarro mi falta y mi ropa interior, rompió mi camisa y me dejo solo en sostén, me miraba lujuriosamente y me quito el sostén a la fuerza, intente patearlo pero solo empeore las cosas, me tapo la boca y dijo que me posesionaria como su mujer, cuando quiso violarme una silueta lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello contra la pared, cuando divise quien era, vi a Mikuo iracundo que lo golpeaba descontroladamente, pero ese imbécil saco una navaja y apuñalo a Mikuo en un costado, Mikuo se negó a caer y le pateo en el rostro dejando inconsciente, cuando la policía llego casi apresan a Mikuo, me desataron y corrí a abrazar a Mikuo, les conté lo que paso y revisaron al otro tipo, encontraron la navaja con la cual apuñalo a Mikuo, su herida no fue profunda. Lo curaron y cocieron su herida y después fue cuando decidimos ir a Kriptón para obtener un trabajo y salir de ese lugar para ir un lugar más tranquilo.

Miku se acercó a Luka y el abrazo: Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermano.

Luka acaricio el cabello de Miku y dijo: Fue tu hermano quien cuido de mí.

Miku sonriendo se separó y dijo: y después de lo ocurrido, tú y mi hermano acaso tuvieron….

Luka le tapó la boca a Miku a la vez que se sonrojaba todo su rostro y le dijo: NUNCA PENSE EN HACER ESO CON EL Y MIKUO TAMPOCO.

Miku rio un poco y le dijo: tú y mi hermano hubieran sido una linda pareja.

Luka negó y dijo: Luki no se lo hubiera permitido, aunque congeniaban bien pero eso no iba a pasar.

Ambas rieron y guardaron el diario de Mikuo en un lugar seguro.

En la última hoja del cuaderno pegaron una foto de Mikuo junto con Miku y Luka. Debajo de la foto habían escrito: PARA UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL, ESPERAMOS TU REGRESO.


End file.
